<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ll be Waiting Right Where you left us by FishMum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396521">We’ll be Waiting Right Where you left us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/pseuds/FishMum'>FishMum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Sad Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/pseuds/FishMum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He always stays no matter where Saihara leaves him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>They however, do not.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quality Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ll be Waiting Right Where you left us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy bday to the best boy detective!!!! what better to write than angst on his bday, oop</p>
<p>also this is part of my Phantom Thief AU, Pair of Dice! :V (insta is obsessedfish if interested)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Story Warnings: Homo/Biphobic behaviors, mentions of child neglect, very brief mention of suicide</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saihara is almost surprised to feel the soft embrace of heavy blankets when he wakes. He’s so used to falling asleep in the office or returning home and crashing on his couch (really, sometimes he thinks why he bothered getting such a nice bed when it’s hardly touched) that it’s a little overwhelming. He’s forgotten how the black linen sheets and memory foam hug his tired figure as if he’s sinking into a rain cloud.<br/>
He turns towards the noticeable weight on the left side of his chest, and a smile tugs at his lips when he sees messy plum locks sprawled amongst his shirt. The way the purple contrasts against the white shirt and pale skin is beautiful to him, he’s always loved his boyfriend’s hair. Stray strands threaten to tickle Saihara’s chin, so he uses his free hand (the other tucked underneath Kokichi) to smooth down the locks. This inevitably leads to him running his fingers along his lover’s scalp, basking in the quiet morning’s afterglow.</p>
<p>The movement on his head eventually stirs the thief awake - only in the best of ways - when he feels those delightful slim fingertips entangled in untamed locks.<br/>
After a brief minute of cherishing the silent dance between fingertips and hair, Ouma lifts his head to look up at Saihara. He watches with those enticing golden eyes and long eyelashes that flop so gracefully when he blinks. His face looks incredible framed by sunlight’s beams, Ouma thinks to himself.</p>
<p>“Shumaiii....” He draws out the nickname in a sing-song voice, and relishes the fact that Shuichi hasn’t stopped combing his fingers through his hair despite his awakened state.</p>
<p>“Morning..” Shuichi answers in a mellow tone, giving Ouma a small smile. It’s a gift really, a sweet smile to go along with those obnoxiously attractive eyes.</p>
<p>Ouma nods in acknowledgment, and after a moment of letting himself be lazy, he abruptly sits up on Shuichi’s chest with so much energy, it’s as if he hasn’t just woken up. He takes Shuichi’s cheeks in a gentle grip and squeezes lovingly, amused at how his squinted eyes look up in a confused haze.<br/>
“Happy Birthday Shumai!”</p>
<p>“Oh-“ Is the automatic answer that rolls off Shuichi’s tongue. After processing what day it was for a brief moment, he gives the other a small smile. “Oh.. thanks..”</p>
<p>“You don’t sound too happy about it?” Kokichi tilts his head to the side, laying his head back on his lover’s chest, chin first and wide eyes caressing every curve of his face.<br/>
“It’s not that it’s just- I have um, plans for today that I’m not really looking forward to.” He sighs, slumping his shoulders downwards. “I’d rather spend the whole day with you.”</p>
<p>“And who dares to take up Shumai’s time on his special day? I’ll give them a very gruesome introduction to our organization!”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Shuichi smiles in amusement. He can’t help his face heating up ever-so-slightly when Kokichi says “our”. He will never get used to being a second-in-command of a national confidential organization, even though he’s been so for two months by now, it never feels real.</p>
<p>“Well? Who do I needa kill?”</p>
<p>There’s a hint of hesitation in the detective’s face before he answers, Kokichi finds himself intrigued with the expression.</p>
<p>“My parents.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Kokichi wasn’t quite sure what answer he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that one. In the almost two years they’ve known each other, and 5 months they’ve been an item, Shuichi has mentioned his parents once or twice, extremely briefly, saying something about them not living in Japan. That was all Kokichi knew about them, he had never pressed on as Saihara didn’t even seem to like the subject, and ignored their existence all together.</p>
<p>Seeing Kokichi had nothing to add on, Shuichi elaborates. “I have a lunch with them and my uncle today. I’m just.... not in the mood..”</p>
<p>“They’re that bad?”</p>
<p>“They’re just— I don’t know, overbearing, nitpicky? They’re celebrities, they want everything to be perfect, like them, you know? Including me.. It’s bad enough that I didn’t follow the career path they wanted for me.. Half of the time they’re complaining about my job or trying to get me to move to America with them. It’s just... I don’t know..”</p>
<p>Kokichi ponders on the word “celebrities” for a little while, the Saihara Family seems to have some kind of gene that guaranties success, with his parents being celebrities and he and his uncle being big-time and successful detectives.<br/>
“Mm... why not bail?” Kokichi plants a short and chaste kiss on his lips, the red creeping up his neck never fails to amuse the thief. “You’re an adult. No one can make you do something you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“I... I guess that’s a fair point, but I mean, it’s kind of rude... bailing on them like that..”</p>
<p>“It’s kinda rude to abandon a young child to go pursue a dream in a foreign country too.” Ouma rolls his eyes, rubbing his lover’s cheek with the side of his thumb. “Give them a taste of their own medicine.” A smile filled with malice spreads across his lips, he motions towards Shuichi’s phone with the nudge of his head.</p>
<p>A part of Shuichi hates how persuasive Ouma can be, and how his evil thoughts, per se, rub off on him every now and then. He can’t help but smile back though, the thought of spending his birthday with his boyfriend instead of his overbearing family sparks a hint of joy. So he caves in, and reaches for the cellphone on the mahogany nightstand.</p>
<p>Kokichi watches with wide eyes and a smug smile as the detective scrolls through various contacts, eventually stopping at his uncle’s name. The two listen to the soft ringing after Shuichi presses the green call button, when he hears the familiar click of his uncle picking up, he brings the phone to his ear, pushing Kokichi’s head away in the process with stifled giggles from the two.</p>
<p>“Shuichi! I was just about to call, happy birthday boy!” His uncle’s voice exclaims, energetic and cheerful as usual.</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you uncle...”</p>
<p>“Excited for today’s lunch?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Shuichi looks towards Kokichi, golden irises pleading for help. Kokichi signals him by giving a firm shake of the head, clearly telling him to say no.</p>
<p>“Shuichi?”</p>
<p>“I um, what if I.. changed my mind? About this whole uh, lunch idea..?”<br/>
Kokichi facepalms.</p>
<p>There’s a brief silence, Kokichi is about to go off at him, but Shuichi hastily shoves a hand to his mouth to shut him up as lovingly as he can.<br/>
“....Shuichi, I know you’re.. nervous about this whole ordeal, but at the end of the day, they’re your parents. They’ve flown all the way here from America you know.”</p>
<p>The detective scoffs audibly, ensuring his uncle hears the annoyance in his tone, and rolls his eyes to add on to that factor.<br/>
“You know they didn’t come for me. Their annual trip to Japan just so happened to clash with my birthday this year and you know it.”</p>
<p>“....Even so, you need to be the bigger man Shuichi. You can’t hold onto this rebellious teenage shtick against them forever, you’re 25 years old today.”</p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“Just come for a little while, hm? It’ll be over before you know it and you guys can go back to ignoring each other again.” The senior detective sighs, Shuichi imagines him pinching his temples in thought, a habit he’s had for decades. “Why not bring someone along if it’d make you more comfortable? Don’t think I’ve forgotten a so-called partner you’ve mentioned in the past. You know I’d love to meet her already, and I’m sure your parents would tone down their bickering if someone else was present.”</p>
<p>Shuichi huffs, mentally facepalming for even vaguely mentioning Kokichi in a conversation with his uncle a month ago. It’s not that he didn’t want them to meet, but the thought of introducing Kokichi to his uncle and his parents on the same day is enough to send chills down his spine. Introducing his lover to his uncle is risky enough, as he’d be in the presence of a national criminal and renowned detective. He knows he can’t hide Kokichi forever unfortunately, even if with his excellent skills in lying and mislead they have a lower chance of getting caught. The risk alone makes him want to curl up in a ball and drown in the blankets.<br/>
“I— I don’t think that’s a good idea-“</p>
<p>There’s a visible (albeit exaggerated) pout on Kokichi’s face, Shuichi sets a finger over his lips to keep him quiet.<br/>
“Come on Shuichi, work with me here, I think she’d really lighten up the mood, I’ve seen how happy she’s made you.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah but...” He almost gets distracted by Kokichi making kissy faces towards him at his uncle’s sappy call-out. “F-First of all- it’s a he, you know they’d have a problem with that.. Second of all, I just- Don’t think their personalities would go together— It’s not that I don’t want you to meet him just- not today, that’s all....”</p>
<p>“...I see.. scratch that idea then.” There’s a brief silence from both sides.<br/>
“Shuichi.. I know your relationship is rocky with them, but you’re a strong and talented boy. I know you can handle this, you’ve dealt with worse. It’ll just be a few hours, okay?”</p>
<p>“.........Okay..”</p>
<p>“I love you kid, don’t you forget that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.. you too..... ..I’ll.. see you later.”</p>
<p>“Gross.” Kokichi gives an exaggerated gagging expression after the call ends, to which Shuichi rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, I tried.”</p>
<p>“Hardly.” Kokichi quips, crossing his arms in defiance.</p>
<p>“Hey, come on..” Shuichi consoles him with a light kiss on the cheek. It’s uncommon that he initiates something, let alone physical affection, so Kokichi’s eyebrows can’t help but raise slightly. “Like he said, it’ll only be a few hours.. And I’ll spend the rest of the day with you, don’t be disappointed..”</p>
<p>“Psh! That was a lie, I’m not disappointed!” The thief bounces back as per usual. “I actually wanted you to fail, I’m a really busy supreme leader, y’know? I have things to do today too! Shumai is foolish if he thinks I canceled all my plans to be with him today, cause I absolutely did not!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, gotcha.” Saihara can’t help the smile on his face. Of all the things he loves about Kokichi, one of his favorite things is his ability to cheer him up, even when he’s in the worst of moods.<br/>
“I’m gonna get dressed." Shuichi motions downwards as his lover nods, still clinging onto him like a koala.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna get dressed.” He repeats, motioning to Kokichi’s arms that keep him imprisoned to the bed. The other groans in annoyance as he hesitantly unleashes the detective from his restraints. His clinginess never fails to amuse Shuichi.</p>
<p>After dressing in the usual button-up, suspenders and pinstriped suit pants, the detective performs a 360 degree turn.<br/>
“Okay?” He looks towards Ouma for an answer.</p>
<p>“Duh.” He replies, standing and making his way to his lover at a slower pace than he’d like, still slightly sore from last night. Ouma starts working the dress shirt’s sleeves, rolling them up to Shuichi’s elbows.<br/>
“You look nicer when they’re rolled up.” He answers before Shuichi even asks. He hums in amusement and watches him fumble with the sleeves.</p>
<p>The two lock eyes when Kokichi finishes, his eyebrows furrow slightly.<br/>
“No eyeliner?”</p>
<p>“Nah.. They’d think it’s too girly or something.”</p>
<p>“Are your parents homophobic??”</p>
<p>“I guess you can say that. They just think it’s weird, just a phase, you know?” Shuichi shrugs as his face falls once more, loathing the coming hours.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’ll just be a few hours.. We can go somewhere afterwards..”</p>
<p>“I’ll take Shumai out~~” The shorter grabs his lovers hands, swinging them in a way that was so child-esque, Shuichi sometimes feels like he’s looking at a kid rather than someone his own age. “We can go dancing, or drinking, or both? We could go to a bar, or the boardwalk, and the beach? We could go to a love hotel!”</p>
<p>“W—We’ll see—“ Saihara stops his rambling, but can’t stop the smile (or blush) on his face. “We’ll talk about it later, I’m gonna go now..”</p>
<p>“Hold on a minute then, I’ll walk you there!” Kokichi shoots finger guns at him after letting his hands fall to his sides. He steals a shirt and pants from Shuichi’s closet before running into the bathroom to change.</p>
<p>As he waits, Shuichi walks over to the apartments kitchen, stopping in the middle of the room and scanning each drawer and cabinet. With a quick deduction, he narrows his options down to two drawers, and with that he gets to looking in them both, digging through utensils and papers to eventually find a cigarette. After the successful search, he grabs the lighter from the counter top, only to feel a sharp pinch on his arm.</p>
<p>“Ow-“</p>
<p>“Not so fast!” Kokichi - now clad in a big shirt and jeans - glares, unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Hey come on-“ The detective rubs his arm, his face screaming annoyance. “I haven’t had one for a whole week, just like you asked- Just one?”</p>
<p>Ouma stares at the golden puppy eyes Shuichi is flashing at him. Damn, he hates losing and giving in, but it’s clear Shuichi isn’t in the mood to back down from the request today.</p>
<p>“..Just one, and that’s it Shumai.” He warns in his best “it’s a special exception” tone.</p>
<p>“Thank you Kichi.” The detective plants a kiss on his forehead, and Kokichi almost melts at the mixture of the nickname and sweet gesture, he will be the death of him.<br/>
“Come on..” Shuichi holds out his hand, Kokichi instead grabs onto his entire arm, clinging onto it as if his very life depended on it.</p>
<p>The walk to the restaurant (quite high-class for a simple birthday lunch, but that’s his parents, Saihara muses) was rather quiet, save for the puffs of smoke that fell out of the detective’s mouth as they walked, and Ouma’s occasional humming.<br/>
It’s just about noon when they arrive at the place, when they stand in the parking lot, the anxiety of the situation finally hits the detective in an unfathomable delay. After stubbing out the cigarette, he stares at the doors from afar with a nervous energy engulfing him.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine, Shumai.” The grip on his arm softens as the shorter male turns towards him. “Call me when you’re done here, I’ll pick you up, okay?”</p>
<p>“Are- Are you sure-? I could just take a taxi to wherever you want me to go-“</p>
<p>“Call me, stupid.” The latter stands on his toes and sets a sweet kiss on reddening cheeks. Though Shuichi tries to turn his head and make it a lip lock, Ouma sets a finger on his lips to stop him in time.<br/>
“Ah ah ah, you know our deal. No kissing with smoker’s breath.”</p>
<p>The detective huffs, crossing his arms as he fumbles with one of the sleeves.<br/>
“I’ll get you later.”</p>
<p>“Catch me if you can, detective!” The thief winks at him, promptly turning on his heel and making his way down the street.<br/>
“Bye.....” Shuichi trails off, watching his boyfriend’s figure until it disappears down the road.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>———</p>
</div>Had anyone been observing the Saihara family from afar, nothing would seem out of the ordinary. When Shuichi makes his way towards the table three other figures sat at, he is greeted with hugs and enthusiastic birthday wishes. He cringes when his mother reminisces when he was a child, she says her piece with so much passion, Shuichi almost believes it. But she’s ever-the-actress, if her movies say anything about her skill in deceit. His father, the screenwriter, writes his script on the spot with elegance, quality on par with the movies and screenplays he’s written. Shuichi, who really isn’t as real as them, being a corrupt detective and all, thinks the only innocent person at the table is his uncle. The underlying tension could be cut with a knife.<p>As they order their drinks, Shuichi wonders if he should order an alcoholic beverage just to spite his parents and show them that he’d rather be hammered right now than talk to them sober, but he decides against it, opting for his usual black coffee. As petty as he wants to be, Ouma is expecting to hang out with him after this, and it would be a shame for everyone, especially him, if he just ended up too drunk to function properly.</p>
<p>The bitter taste is hot on his tongue as he listens to the small talk between his father and his uncle. Despite them being brothers, he doesn’t think they resemble each other much. His uncle’s face is riddled with wrinkles from smiling so much throughout his lifetime. The only thing Shuichi shares with his dad is their negative outlook on life, in comparison to his uncle. He gets most of his looks from his mother, they share the same eyes and a similar dark hair color, along with the pale skin, though his mother’s is noticeably darker from the abundance of time she spends outside on the beach, tanning in America. Apparently milky pale skin wasn’t as popular there.</p>
<p>“So, Shuichi,” His mother’s voice pierces his train of thought. “You’ve grown so tall! Hasn’t he grown?” She looks towards her husband, who gives a solemn nod as he sips a latte. Coffee with milk? What a pussy, Shuichi thinks to himself.</p>
<p>“Um. I’m the same height as the last time you saw me.” Of course that was before he began wearing boots with small platforms to combat his insecurity of being shorter than many other males he’s met, but that’s besides the point.</p>
<p>“..Right, well, when was that?” His mother achingly continues trying to progress the small talk. “Two years ago? Three? It’s been a while!”</p>
<p>“Six.” Shuichi deadpans, finishing his first cup of the day. His uncle gives him a look, kind eyes practically begging Shuichi to behave.<br/>
Shuichi loves his uncle, he really does, but years of pent up anger towards his parents doesn’t do him any justice.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see. It’s really been that long, huh?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>There’s a wavering silence that’s almost physically painful to sit through.</p>
<p>His father clears his throat. “Well, this is a good time for a gift- Honey, the gift?” He looks towards his wife with raised eyebrows, nodding his head towards Shuichi as if he isn’t sitting there staring at them.<br/>
“Oh, good idea!” She pulls out a mint green envelope from her tacky Versace purse, even without the price tag, Shuichi practically smells the hundreds of dollars from his seat. (Though no disrespect to Gianni Versace, Shuichi was enamored with that murder case when he first read about it).</p>
<p>“Here you go dear, happy birthday!” Her cheerful tone is sickeningly saccharine, but Shuichi pushes through his discomfort and accepts the envelope held out to him with a small smile.<br/>
“Thank you-“</p>
<p>“You can go ahead and open it, we think you’ll love it!”</p>
<p>He goes ahead and does so, not necessarily knowing what to expect. He imagines papers stating they’re legally disowning him (they’d like that, wouldn’t they?), but reality is different when he pulls out the envelopes contents.<br/>
“Are these um, some kind of tickets?”</p>
<p>“That’s right! It’s for a luxury resort in the finest coast of Japan, it’s a beautiful place. Amazing food, all kinds of things to do, pools, saunas, massage, arcade, bowling, you name it. You’ll have the time of your life!”</p>
<p>“Oh um, wow.. you really.. didn’t have to-“ Shuichi stares at the brochure in his hand. He supposes he appreciates the gift, it’s not horrible, and after dealing with his parents, he could definitely use a free vacation.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s fine, we insist! There are two tickets, for you and someone you can bring along.” His mother sets her elbows on the table as her hands are under her chin. Shuichi has a bad feeling stirring in his chest when he sees the pose she’s adopted. “Your uncle mentioned you have a special someone in your life Shuichi, that would’ve been nice to know.”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, I uh,” he wants to evaporate into thin air. “It’s um, recent—“</p>
<p>“Well then, do tell us about him Shuichi.” His uncle suddenly joins the conversation. Shuichi feels like he’s being ganged up on. And what’s worse is that he just had to say it. That goddamn pronoun.</p>
<p>“<em>Him?</em> What, you’re still gay?” His mother cranks her head to look at his uncle, then at him. The fact she uses the word “still” makes him want to crawl into a hole and decompose into the earth’s crust.</p>
<p>“I never was, mom. I’m bisexual. I told you this last time we saw each other, you know, six years ago.”</p>
<p>“I see. I thought you’d grow out of it by now... Well, okay. You know, one of my makeup artists was gay too, he was quite nice actually.”</p>
<p>“<em>That-</em> That’s great and all but I’m not gay, that’s the whole point-“</p>
<p>“Honey, it’s not like you’re dating a boy and girl at the same time.” She mixes her tea with a spoon in the most obnoxious way possible.<br/>
“If you’re dating a man, you’re gay at the moment.”</p>
<p>“At the m- What, you think I just <em>switch</em> between gay and straight? That’s not how it works mom.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay dear. Whatever you choose.”</p>
<p>Shuichi wants to pull his hair out of his head. The amount of ignorance she displays is almost impressive to him.<br/>
“It’s not a ch—-“ He stops mid-word, already knowing his efforts are futile and an utter waste of time.</p>
<p>As if on cue, their waitress arrives with their food, setting each dish in their respective place. Shuichi asks her for another black coffee, as tempting as the tequila shots sound. But he will stay sober, he will suffer the wrath that his is disdain for ignorance, and he will get through this lunch without the need to bang his head against a wall.<br/>
So he hastily changes the subject.</p>
<p>“Um, so how’s your work?.. any.... good movies lately?” Shuichi uses the nicest tone he can muster, but it’s clear he hasn’t inherited his mother’s acting skills. However, it’s unclear to the detective whether she’s playing dumb or actually oblivious to his tone of voice.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s been fantastic lately. Have you seen my latest movie? It’s been doing so well, I’ve never worked with so many A-listers before!”</p>
<p>“Yeah? How many producers did you sleep with for that role?”<br/>
Well, so much for being nice. Even Shuichi feels he went too far with that one, but any filters he’s had up until now are gone. He feels as though he's entered the “Kokichi insulting Miu” phase.</p>
<p>His uncle shoots him a stern look, shaking his head, clearly beginning to regret the pep talk he had given him earlier.<br/>
“Shuichi. That was really uncalled for.”</p>
<p>He’s dug himself a grave, so he may as well write his own epitaph and seal the deal with the pat of a shovel.<br/>
“What? That’s how the high class show biz works, doesn’t it? I’ve done plenty of cases on work scandals in the entertainment industry. It’s common.”</p>
<p>“We—“ His mother begins, sucking in a breath. Her mask is cracking, Shuichi almost smirks, but doesn’t. A habit he’s adopted due to Ouma’s devious smiles.<br/>
“I don’t understand you Shuichi.” She huffs, tone dropping an octave. “We are really trying to be here, to be involved and a part of your life like you wanted, but you still act like a spoiled brat.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m really spoiled.” He rolls his eyes, he’s the one who’s minored in psychology, so he can at the very least tell the difference between results of a parent spoiling their child and neglecting their existence. “Spoiled by the parents that can’t even keep track of the last time they saw their son even though they’ve visited only twice since first abandoning him when he was seven.”</p>
<p>“You’re still hung up on that?” His mother quips, gritting her teeth so hard Shuichi feels himself cringe at the action. “That was years ago, it was a tough situation.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not my fault you two didn’t use protection, is it?” Golden eyes pierce their figures like daggers, threatening to carve out every sin they’ve committed onto their skins.<br/>
“You did what you did, and after seven years of hardly even watching your kid, you dump him- sorry, me, you dump <em>me</em> with dad’s brother, who mind you, was struggling as much as you were, and set off to live the American Dream by pawning off mom’s body ‘till you landed decent jobs in the industry.”</p>
<p>The table is silent at the accusation. Shuichi’s uncle seems to have mentally logged off.</p>
<p>“And what?” His mother doesn’t back down. He’ll give her credit, it’s a good attitude to get what you want in the entertainment industry. “Did those seven years mean nothing to you?”</p>
<p>“You forgot to register me for school when I turned six, I started school half a year late and hat no friends in result. You didn’t care about anything I did at school, or my non-existent social life. You tried to set me up to be a child actor when I had the worst stage fright possible. You were barely home and I’d have been a latchkey kid if it weren’t for uncle. You literally left me here without a warning.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just be grateful for anything we’ve done Shuichi?” She dodges the bullets gracefully.</p>
<p>“For <em>what?</em> Sending nothing but a money compensation after I almost killed myself? You didn’t even have half the brain to leave a message. To call?”</p>
<p>“You should be grateful we even gave you life!”</p>
<p>“Yeah? <em>Well you SHOULDN’T have then.</em>”</p>
<p>And there are no arguments. There’s silence, and Shuichi realizes he was louder than he had meant to be, along with the fact he had banged the table with his hand, which had curled into a fist at some point. He sees heads turning in the corner of his eye. He hears his breath pick up and pulse become too loud in his ears. All eyes on him, he’s sure his mother loves it, she loves all eyes on her and her overdramatic unappreciative son. She can see the headlines with starstruck eyes, the paparazzi capturing their every angle and every vulnerable movement. His cold food is blurry when tears glaze his vision, he’s had enough, he decides. He can barely comprehend getting up and walking right out of the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Shuichi!” His uncle jogs after him, his age not doing him justice with newly found back pain.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I tried. I really tried to hold it in, I tried to tell you.” He rolls down one of his sleeves, using the end of it to wipe his snot. “It always ends like this. Every time.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry kid.” The senior detective stops next to him, watching Shuichi hide a crying face in his arm, turning away so he wouldn’t have to see how weak and pathetic his nephew, the so-called renowned young detective, is. “I thought.. I thought maybe it could get better. Maybe they had changed.”</p>
<p>“That’s noble of you. I just. I can’t get along with them. I’m sorry. Not after the things they’ve said or done.”</p>
<p>“I understand.. I’m sorry Shuichi.” His uncle gives him a side hug. “You know I’m always here for you, yeah? I’ll always be on your side kiddo.”</p>
<p>The tears grow worse at the sudden kind words, so Shuichi, head still turned away, only nods with an obnoxious sniff of the nose.</p>
<p>“Okay boy. I’ll give you some space. Want me to drive you home?”</p>
<p>“N-No-“ A damp sleeve wipes his cheek. “My boyfriend- Sorry, Kokichi, Kokichi’ll pick me up.”</p>
<p>The other man nods solemnly, stepping away from him to give him some much needed space. “You will introduce me to him one day though, yeah? I’d better not find out this is all a ruse you know.”</p>
<p>Shuichi has the heart to chuckle, despite the tears. “Y-Yeah.... of course....”</p>
<p>“It’s a promise then!” There’s one final pat on the back, and the small gesture is so gentle and kind, Shuichi almost bursts into an ugly sob. “Happy Birthday kid, proud of you.” With those words, the young detective is left to his own devices. Quite literally as he pulls out his phone to call an impatient boyfriend. As the phone rings, he stares at his snot and tear stained sleeve, and works to roll the other one down to use it as a new palette to stain.</p>
<p>“Shumaiiiii! Wow, that was fast, were they that boring?? Was the food bad? Did they get food poisoning and leave??”</p>
<p>“I bailed.” He practically says into his sleeve, a new set of tears dampening the shirt. Both he and Kokichi are now painfully aware of the obvious waterworks.</p>
<p>“........Stay there Shumai. I’m coming.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>———</p>
</div>The car ride is quiet for the most part. Shuichi spends most of it staring down at his lap and wasting an abundance of the tissues in Kokichi’s car.<p>“Sooooo..... Does Mr. Detective wanna share what happened with the class orrr?”</p>
<p>“I..... not now, Kichi.. Sorry. I’m not in the mood to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, my love~” He sounds carefree and rather laid back, but it’s easy to miss the way his anxious grip on the steering wheel tightens. There’s a hesitance to his actions, but his right hand is set on Shuichi’s thigh in an attempt to console him. Kokichi has never been one for making others feel better.</p>
<p>Shuichi’s head piques up to look at his phone when a notification sound rings all of a sudden, he regrets it instantly upon seeing the message on the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Transfer accepted from Saihara Seiko. 5000.00 USD has been added to foreign currency.</em>
</p>
<p>He almost throws his phone out the window. The monetary and material compensation for their actions baffles Saihara to the furthest degree. Even a half-assed apology is better to him than that.<br/>
As he thinks of every profanity in the book, Kokichi is already parking the car, concerned at how quiet his lover has gotten.</p>
<p>“Shumai? We’re here!”</p>
<p>Shuichi, who hasn’t thought (let alone have the heart to care) to ask where they were even headed, looks up, instantly recognizing the garage.<br/>
“We’re at the base? Is there something we need to do? I thought the next heist wasn’t for another three weeks....”</p>
<p>“Tch tch, you should know better than anyone that a little extra work doesn’t hurt!”</p>
<p>Shuichi wasn’t expecting to work on his birthday at all, but now that he thinks about it, it could very well be the distraction he needs at the moment. He has the uncanny ability to get so absorbed into a job he forgets any other existing concerns and responsibilities. Perhaps Kokichi knew what he was doing after all, as per usual.</p>
<p>“Okay, I guess.. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help much but—“</p>
<p>“You just sit your pretty little face down and chillax, okay Shumai?” His lover exits the car, slamming it with an energy that was more nervous than usual, but Shuichi is too tired to think much of it. Damn parents didn’t let him finish his second cup of coffee, let alone start a third. He hopes D.I.C.E has remembered to stock up on coffee in the base’s joint kitchen.</p>
<p>As the two enter, it’s quiet aside from their own footsteps. Kokichi stops at the doorway for a moment to tap something on his phone, then proceeds to lock it and entwine his fingers with Shuichi. The gesture is sappier than usual, Kokichi will usual just cling onto him rather than hold his hand the way he is now. Shuichi has no complaints however, accepting the warmth of his lover’s hand.</p>
<p>The other says nothing as he leads the detective to the main room, palm sweating slightly more than usual. The big double doors to the room are closed, which is uncommon, Shuichi notes. He doesn’t say anything though, as his hand pushes the doors open for the both of them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Confetti showers from an abundance of directions, almost completely obscuring Shuichi’s vision with various hues. When it clears, he sees it. The ten main members of their beloved organization, D.I.C.E, Kokichi’s trusted colleagues, looking towards the two with smiling faces. There are balloons, gifts, hell, a damn cake, and the real kicker is the big, hand painted sign that says <strong><em>“SORRY YOUR FAMILY SUCKS”</em></strong> in big bold letters. Saihara feels like he’s walked into an eight year old’s birthday party, and he, apparently, is the eight year old.</p>
<p>“Pretty neat, right? I thought writing Happy Birthday was way too basic, so I took some creative liberties and opted for something more personalized, y’know? Anyways. Sorry your family’s shitty. But you’ve got a family right here, waiting right where you left us. We won’t be running off to America anytime soon, so you don’t need to worry.”</p>
<p>That about does it for him.</p>
<p>Saihara has cried a lot in his lifetime. From things big and small, from emotions ranging from anger to sadness or fear. He’s cried over death and spilt milk, losing a friend and stubbing a toe. He’s cried when he was in pain, physically, emotionally. Cried when it was all too much to handle or not that hard at all.<br/>
But in all his years of ugly sobs and drizzling snot, he’s never experienced tears of joy. The sheer, raw emotion ripping through his chest so suddenly is too much to handle, it’s on full display as ugly crying.</p>
<p>“Y—You guys.... You guys are so- so stupid I- I can’t- You-“ He practically drops to his knees when he hugs Kokichi, the force nearly knocking the smaller male over.<br/>
“I love you Kichi. Seriously, I love you- I love you <em>so much</em>- You don’t understand-“</p>
<p>“Ewww, not in front of the minions Shumai.” Is the Kokichi-esque answer he receives as the shorter pats his back. In reality though, he’s actually taken aback, as it’s the first time either of them have said the L word, both being bad at emotions in their own way. So to hear those three words, naked and raw from his beloved himself, it’s not something he can ignore. Ouma leans his head on his shoulder, tilting it so that his lips just barely graze against his ear, and speaks in a low whisper (that he can barely hear over the beating of his own heart, as much as he hates to admit it), keen on the other D.I.C.E members not hearing their leader be a sappy shit.<br/>
“Love you too Shumai.” He can’t work in the “I” out of an anxious embarrassment from being in front of a group of people watching their every move, but prays it’s good enough for him. He assumes so, seeing the smile on his lovers face.</p>
<p>“Sorry for being a baby, I just— This is just......” He turns his head to look at the others, who patiently wait for him to recover from his emotional haze. “Really nice.... no one’s ever done something like this for me before.. Thank you, seriously..”</p>
<p>Kokichi snickers, using the corner of a checkered scarf to wipe the other’s face of tears.<br/>
“I know parties aren’t really Shumai’s thing. We can go wherever you want to afterwards! After the cake though, it’s birthday flavored!”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>what</em> flavored??” The detective rolls his eyes, but the smile stays prominent on his face.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean, stupid.” The leader flicks a straying strand of dark hair as he pokes out his tongue, but his eyes soften upon seeing the angelic smile Saihara wears, he swears he sees the silhouette of a halo above him.</p>
<p>“But that sounds nice..” He cups Kokichi’s cheek with a rather cold hand, but the other only leans into the touch. “Actually, I think I might know where we can go after this.” The detective has the audacity to smirk slightly as he fingers a mint green envelope in his back pocket.</p>
<p>“Boss, we’ve been holdin’ this sign for a while now? Got the OK to let go?” One of the members question, arms clearly strained slightly.</p>
<p>“Sign down and knife up, get the man some cake!”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t really like sweet things....”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I’ll eat your piece. The cake’s poisoned you know. I’m doing you a favor, appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I’m swooning. Thank you so much kind sir.” Shuichi deadpans as best as he possibly can with amused laughter threatening to spill. He almost breaks at Kokichi’s childish pout.</p>
<p>“You’re no fun, I miss the days you actually thought I was gonna kill you.”</p>
<p>“Good times.” Shuichi has the heart to smile this time as they reminisce, and sneaks an arm around his lover. “And I still can’t get you off my back.”<br/>
Kokichi leans into his figure, appreciating the perfect way their sides slot together. It’s not even his birthday yet it feels like a gift.</p>
<p>“And you never will!”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>